ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Maples
| Place of birth = Detroit, Michigan | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 3 nominations | Roles = Motion Control Operator }} Paul W. Maples (born ) was from 1996 through 2001 an employee of Image G, during the period that company was involved with the Star Trek television productions. He has worked as a visual effects camera operator on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager, while the services of the company were required in providing . A 1989 graduate of the Rochester Institute of Technology, with a degree in Commercial Photography, Maples first worked as such to commercial ends, before moving to Los Angeles, California with his wife Kimberly in 1996. There he landed his first job in the motion picture industry at Image G, “flying ships”, as he has put it on his personal website. http://www.maples-photography.com/#!about/c240r During his tenure at Image G, Maples earned three Emmy Award nominations for his work on Deep Space Nine. Apart from the Star Trek franchise, Maples has worked for Image G as motion control operator on productions like Mousehunt (1997), Stuart Little (1999), and Spy Kids (2001). In 2001 however, Maples was among the staffers that Image G was forced to let go, as the company was struggling to find new directions, due to the diminishing demand for traditional motion control photography in favor of the new technique of computer generated imagery, which was at the time making a rapid entry in the industry, not in the least in the Star Trek franchise, up until then, their main client. Nevertheless, Maples managed to continue to work in his chosen profession, having worked on a multitude of productions, among others, Minority Report (2002), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Catwoman (2004), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Apocalypto (2006), Fast & Furious (2009), '' The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (2009), Iron Man 2 (2010), and The Avengers (2012), with two Hobbit installments, slated for release in 2013, his most recent work. For television he worked on the 2003 Battlestar Galactica mini (pilot) series. Paul Maples is an enthusiastic traveler and nature lover, having become increasingly environmentally aware. Recently, spurred on during his stay in New Zealand while working on The Hobbit, he has expressed a desire to become more active as an environmental conservationist, or as he has put it, "I have been working in the film industry for the last 18 years, but have been looking for a more important and rewarding occupation and a way to make a positive impact on the world." http://www.meetup.com/The-Green-Spot/member/31992642/ Emmy Awards Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Laurie Resnick, Judy Elkins, Steve Fong, Don Lee, Davy T. Nethercutt, Adrian Hurley, Gregory Jein, and Gary Hutzel * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with with Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Gary Hutzel, Adrian Hurley, Steve Bowen, Steve Fong, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Laurie Resnick, and Fredric Meininger * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Gary Hutzel, Gary Monak, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi External links * MaplesPhotography.com - official site * Maples, Paul Maples, Paul